I Will Always Love You
by AngelMalfoy44
Summary: Songfic Quand une lettre d'amour n'apporte pas que des bonnes nouvelles! Première fic!


**I Will ALWAYS LOVE YOU **

_Un bruit de papier qu'on déchire, une feuille qu'on déplit et une musique s'élève quelque part dans une salle de Poudlard..._ (1)

**_"If I should stay..."_**

Tu sais que je t'aime, même si je ne te l'ai jamais vraimant dit, tu as toujours su le comprendre. Tout passait par mes sous-entendu et ça te convenait parfaitement. Il suffisait que je te regarde, discrètement, toujours, et je voyais tes yeux s'illuminer quand ils croisaient les miens.Tout cela ne durait qu'une seconde en public, jamais personne n'avait remarqué nos échanges de regards. Et bien que je soupçonne le Balafré d'avoir des doutes, personne ne savait et c'était très bien comme ça. (2)

**_"I would only be in your way"_**

Nous avons vécu plein de choses magnifiques ensemble. Car dès que nous étions seuls, à la chaleur de notre salle commune, tout était si... parfait, et ce bien que dans un secret total. Un secret qui n'appartenait qu'à nous. Mais n'était-ce pas trop parfait ? La perfection est impossible dans ce monde et surtout dans notre monde (3)... il y a tellement de dangers. Tellement de sorciers mal intentionnés et surtout un Lord Noir qui cherche à régner sur le monde.

**_"So I'll go, but I know I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way" _**

Je dois donc partir... Je sais que tu penses que je t'abandonne, mais sâches que c'est pour moi que c'est le plus difficile. Toi tu es belle, tu es brillante et tu as de nombreux amis sur qui compter, pour te confier et te consoler. Moi je quitte la seule vrai amie que j'ai jamais eu et la seule personne que j'aime réellement (4), et ce pour ne pas qu'elle souffre davantage. Je sais que c'est paradoxal, tu souffres parce que je te quitte mais tu sauras trouver du réconfort. Moi je n'ai plus rien. Pour une fois je ne fais pas preuve d'égoïsme. Pour une fois j'essaie de protèger quelqu'un à mes dépends. (5)

_**"And I will always love you, I will always love you, You i My darling, you"**_

Mais surtout sâche que, où que j'ailles, quoi que je fasses, tu seras la seule dans mes pensées et dans mon coeur. Je t'aime... C'est tellement plus facile à dire sur du papier. Mais c'est vrai, je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout, plus que ma vie. Et c'est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais, ne serait-ce qu'envisagé, avant d'être élu préfet en chef... avec toi. Tu m'as fait découvrir des choses si belles que je trouvais stupides. Les Sentiments. AIMER. C'était un concept tellement idiot pour moi... pour mon père. D'un côté, ma famille avait raison, l'Amour n'est que faiblesse. Voilà ce qu'on m'a enseigné tout au long de ma vie. Et j'en découvre la réalité. La preuve, tu es ma seule faiblesse aujourd'hui. LA seule personne pour laquelle j'ai peur... Mais cette faiblesse n'est rien comparée à la douceur de ce sentiment. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que je pars. On ne peut pas être ensemble. Et comme on dit, ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort. Mon coeur saigne mais ne meurt pas (6). Je suis fort grâce a toi. Notre amour est peut être ma plus grande faiblesse, mais c'est aussi ma plus grande force. (6)

_**"Bittersweet memories, That is all I'm taking with me" **_

On s'est disputé, souvent, toujours pour des raisons futiles. Je ne supportais pas de te voir si proche de Potter et surtout de Weasel. Toi, tu me reprochais ma jalousie "maladive", comme tu aimais le dire, et le fait que je manquais de respect envers tes amis. Tu disais que je ne te faisais pas confiance. Mais que veux-tu, j'ai toujours été possessif. Et j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais, même toi... Oh, surtout ne t'offusque pas, ce n'est pas pour te blesser que je dis ça. Je ne te prends pas pour un objet. Mais tu étais tellement inaccessible, mon opposé. Alors reconnais que le fait de pouvoir t'avoir et avoir ton amour était une nouvelle victoire pour moi... La plus belle de toutes (6). Et ce qui me mettait en colère c'était que je savais que la belette ressent pour toi plus que de l'amitié. Je te demande une nouvelle foi pardon. Pour tout. Mais je n'osais l'avouer, je suis trop orgueilleux pour ça.

_**"So goodbye Please don't cry"**_

Je t'en supplie ne pleure pas, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Je ne veux que te protèger. Ne verse pas de larmes, elles seraient inutiles. Elles ne me feraient pas revenir. Et tu sais que je déteste quand tu pleures. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Tes larmes sont trop précieuses pour être versées par ma faute. (6)

_**"We both know I'm not what you, you need"**_

Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas rester ensemble. Tu es déjà en danger car tu es la meilleure amie du grand Harry Potter. Tu le serais encore plus si nous restions ensemble. IL voudra t'utiliser ou IL voudra que je t'utilise contre Harry comme il l'a fait auparavant. Et tu souffrirais encore plus que si je pars. Et moi ça me ferais encore plus mal que de te laisser et m'en aller. Je ne suis pas fait pour toi. Tu est trop bien pour moi. Moi le sang-pur arrogant et sûr de lui, et toi la fille de Moldus si belle et courageuse. Nous ne sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre.

_**"And I will always love you, I will always love you"**_

Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que toi. Je n'ai même jamais aimé avant toi à part ma propre personne. C'est étrange pour moi de me priver pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais je sais que je fais le bon choix. Loin l'un de l'autre, nous souffrirons moins ; j'en suis sûr. "I hope life treats you kind, And I hope you have all you've dreamed of" J'espère vraiment que tu vivras bien, que la vie ne te sera pas trop difficile. Bien sûr je suis persuadé que tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça, tu es très brillante, tu réussiras tous ce que tu entreprendras. Profite de tout ce que la vie t'apportera. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Mais tu es dans le bon camp, tu trouveras la gloire. Moi je resterai un idiot de Mangemort comme mon père voulait que je sois (7), même si je ne lui serai jamais autant dévoué que mon géniteur. Je n'ai j'amais aimé être sous le joug de quelqu'un d'autre.

**_"And I wish you joy and happiness, But, above all this, I wish you love"_**

Vraiment, sois heureuse. Je ne te demande pas de m'oublier, ça me ferait trop mal, garde une place pour moi dans ton coeur. Mais trouve quelqu'un qui saura t'aimer, ne ferme pas ton coeur à l'amour. Quelqu'un qui prendra soin de toi, qui t'aimera et qui te protègera. Qui saura être plus présent que moi je ne le serai jamais ! Ca me fait mal de te dire ça, de t'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre. Mais c'est mieux pour nous deux. Je sais que quelqu'un t'aime à ta juste valeur, il t'a toujours aimée, tu le sais aussi. Il t'attend depuis si longtemps. Apprends à l'écouter comme tu as su le faire pour moi. (8)

**_"And I will always love you, I will always love you, You "_**

Surtout ne me cherche pas, ça ne servirait à rien. Je me suis arrangé pour que personne ne me trouve. Pas même la sorcière la plus brillante du monde de la sorcellerie. Pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbre si ça m'était utile. Je sais que tu ne supporteras pas de rester sur une échec, mais là c'est un combat perdu d'avance. Tu ne me retrouveras pas, tu ne peux rien y faire.

_**"Darling, I love you"**_

Je t'aime, tu es l'amour de ma vie. Jamais je n'aimerai quelqu'un autre que toi. Tu es gravée dans mon coeur, dans mon esprit et dans mon âme et personne ne pourra m'enlever cela. Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout. Mais un Malfoy n'a pas le droit d'aimer. C'est la raison pour laquelle je pars. (9)

**_"Ooh, I'll always love you..."_**

Je t'aime. Drago...

_La musique s'arrêta au moment même où elle finit de lire la lettre de son amour. Comment connaissait-il cette chanson Moldue, elle n'en savait rien. Il était tellement imprévisible. Elle lui avait obéi, elle n'avait pas pleuré pendant sa lecture. Mais la réalité la rattrapa et elle ne put retenir les larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues pour finir par rejoindre celles de Drago sur le papier, afin de sceller une dernière fois leur amour. Elle venait de réaliser les paroles de son amour. c'était inévitable. Il était parti. Elle ne le reverrait jamais... _(10)

(11)

Commentaires de Lyra Parry, la beta BSS aussi folle, voire plus, que notre "bien-aimée" Angel Malfoy :

(1) : j'adore cette phrase, je c pas pk ! mais ça fait un bon début.

AM : moi aussi j'étais super contente quand je l'ai trouvée!

(2) : oui, notre Harry adoré sait tout, ou presque... il prend le chemin de Dumby !

AM : Oh oui Harry adoré! mhmmmh (non pas fantasmer AM!)

(3) : hou, Drago philosophe...

AM : faut bien qu'il dise des trucs intelligent des fois le pauvre!

(4) : oh c trop mimi ! Moi aussi je veux être sa seule ! mdr

AM : Arrète de rêver ma pauvre!

(5) : c son côté gryffondorien qui ressort !

AM : Ouai ou le fait qu'il réalise enfin qu'il n'ai pas le centre du monde!lol mais c'est vrai pour une fois il fait preuve d'un courrage qui ne lui apporte rien!

(6) : j'aime bien cette phrase, tu nous montre enfin ton talent incomensurable, AM ! lol

AM : rougi miciii. J'ai des moments comme ca ou ca vien tout seul

(7) : c'te guignol, il n'a qu'à refuser !

AM : il a déja fait preuve de courage une foi 2 c'est trop pour lui, c'est un Serpentard je te rappel

(8) : Drago magnanime... j'adore ce paragraphe !

AM : c'est vrai que je l'ai fait vraiment adorable mais je le vois mal lui dire "je me casse mais toi devien bonne soeur!"

(9) : mais prends-le, le droit ! Un peu de courage, mer..

AM : Héhéhé! cf reponse 7

(10) : JE TE HAIS AM ! Comment peux-tu faire une fin aussi triste ! T'as intérêt à faire une suite !

AM : Oui moi aussi je t'aime ma chirie

(11) : j'ai dû corriger une centaine de fautes, sans compter les fautes de frappe ! Retourne au collège, AM !

AM : oui bah chui nulle en orthographe alor c cho! et pi t'es la pour ça non?

**Voilà, c'est ma première fic alors soyez cléments svp ! En plus j'ai eu du mal à la finir ! (c'est pour ça qu'à la fin il y a un petit (gros) cafouillage, je suis désolée !)**

**Siouplé laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Je vais peut-être faire une suite mais c'est que si vous en voulez une, et si j'aéi assez de reviews, donc c'est une raison de plus pour cliquer sur le bouton "GO" en bas à gauche de l'écran !**

**Micii d'avance**

**Angel Malfoy**


End file.
